conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Quality Standards
Quality Standards: We need them. Discuss. Woogers(lol what ) 13:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : "No absolutely not! i dont support these! dont affect mah übér awesome project!" : I just thought someone had to add that for a cheap laugh :P But yes i agree as long as they are within reason of new people aswell : The Emperor Zelos 20:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) This is really old. Nonetheless, it's really important and we should take this into discussion again. Suggestions? About lenght, content... SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I need someone to specify these "quality standards" before I agree with anything. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:48, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Use the correct code, @creator of the germanic war. The page's inside is utter chaos. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Actual Discussion The discussion of this topic is too unorganized, and we will get nowhere like this. The plan will be as follows: #We take a sampling of various projects on the wiki, and divide them into groups by perceived quality. #We all find and identify poor projects. #We identify why these projects are poor. #We think of ways that these projects can be improved based on why these projects are poor. #We identify the most common reasons between all the case studies. #Based on this, we come up with base levels that all projects should meet in order to not be judged as poor. #Finally, we warn creators of poor projects to improve their projects. #90 days after being warned, poor projects are deleted. Discuss my methodology. After we come to a consensus, we can begin step one. Woogers - talk ( ) 07:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I have a suggestion for quality. English spell check (I have work to do...) and at LEAST 10 sentences. Things like Aca's work make this place look bad. Also, what about copypasta? That should be gotten rid of, it's plagiarism, right? `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 08:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Aca's work is utter crap and why we tolerate it I don't know. It's copy and paste from Wikipedia with a article title of a different made up country. As for plagiarism, no, it's free because it's from Wikipedia. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I support having a system of poor and good projects, but no deletion should take place. Conworlds is not a game, it's the only wikia where people can create their own worlds just like they want. We have no right to delete what they imagined and put into the wikia. We've all accepted Aca's presence, so I vote to leave him be. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Conworlds is NOT the only wikia where people can create their own worlds, and because of the fact that there are no rules, there is so much crap here, blocking the good things. Acony is not accepted. He is only grudgingly tolerated, and i dont know about the rest of you, but its beginning to wear on me. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Regardless, Conworlds is here for people to create their own worlds how they see fit. If they are imagining a world who's president is a butterfly, and has a single-character name, it's fine with me. Acony's doings have also just become part of the background, and he really isn't troubling anyone. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) That's true, but most of his pages are an info box and the word Susidiary. They don't even count as STUB `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 14:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Acony's work is troubling me. Clogging the database with single word aricles and tons or pictures with strange names and the same portion of the same articles at least 5 times. What happens if Wikia says we've used more resources than every other wiki, and cant have any more articles, and most of the articles here are junk or abandoned? We must have a spring cleaning at the least, if not full reforms. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Just delete them. :D Anyway, "NYAN" (yes i do know you are minecraftian) needs a quality check on their signature. It is boobs, random symbols, and a hard to read name which has nothing to do with his username. I think 90 days should be changed to two weeks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) THATS NOT BOOBS THAT IS NYAN CATS RAINBOW TRAIL >:O `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 17:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) This better for you :/ MineCraftian (Talk) 18:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Great. You can keep the ᵒᴥᵒ though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :DDDDD MineCraftian (Talk) 18:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It's up to you Woogers. I feel too sorry for Acony to go along with deleting his pages. I don't think he's trolling us on purpose, he's just not that experienced in English and it is obvious he actually wants to go Conworlding. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:12, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I know he's not doing this on purpose, and that he'd like to try this, but it looks bad for visitors. We can worry about Acony later, the chief priority should be articles from years and years ago that no oe has edited. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) There are thousands of old articles here at the wiki. I think we should delete abandoned articles from 2008 and backwards. There are no reasons to keep storing them, I guess. About Acony, it's not of utmost importance, but we should do something about him/her. (MineCraftian, that thing does look like boobs). SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 19:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) BUMP regarding Aca94. Srsly guise. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The primary reason I call for the hunting down of and deletion of Aca94's spam "world" is because he does NOT categorize anything. His "world" is just everywhere, unsearchable, senseless, copy-pasta from Wikipedia with no order. His world secondly should be deleted because it literally is a complete recreation of entire Wikipedia articles, copied onto Conworlds Wikia, with the article title some made up country. He has added hundreds of pages like this, most of them stubs or no information at all, some with half assed info-boxes. There is complete zero creativity. It is all copy and paste from Wikipedia. There is no reason for it to exist on this Wikia. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) While I agree that the website is in need of a major clean-up, I don't think it is fair to Acony and everyone else that we delete their hard work off the face of the planet. Thus, I have a proposal: #I previously set up standards for high-quality worlds. We should develop this system to encourage people to create good articles. Like bringing back featured worlds, files, etc. with community help. #"Low-quality work" will receive a template that classifies it as so. #Low-quality work that is not improved within a time period will be moved to an archive (possibly in the form Archive/World/Article e.g. Archive/Yarphei/Luu Van Nhung). #I usually make an elaborate plan for this kind of stuff but I can't think of anything else to say :P. Just a proposal, but it would save both the heartbreak and help us get to have a higher standing on Wikia. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Screw the heartbreak, BURN THEM ALL. On a serious note, somehthing should be done, but in the case of Acony alone, it will be a monumental task, taking tons of effort-hours either categorizing or deleting all errant articles. But yeah, one of Wikia's key guidelines is that every article be categorized, and we are far, far from that ideal. Woogers - talk ( ) 11:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, the thing I like about this site is our community isn't modelled after Qin China. Althist looses potential community members weekly because of the strict standards for plausibility. Archiving is easy enough and is a lot easier than warning every single creator who is inactive. It can easily be done using a bot, once we've added the template for low-quality work. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 19:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) After going through well over 100 of his articles in my mission to locate and categorize his crap flood, I noticed that nearly ALL of them, if not just blatant copy-and-paste, are simple stubs (not even stubs) as in, no text at all. Usually just a photo and a half assed infobox. I know we thought that Tharnton was a serious problem with his world but this is far worse than anything Tharnton had created, yet every user pwnt him and he was banned yet we ignore this crap flood of dead, uncategorized, stub, copypasta articles. I have to agree with Woogers that immediate action be taken. Obviously, as SSS, TimeMaster and Cprhodesact are NEVER present, I believe me and Woogers should take up the decision and action of cleaning this mess. I await Woogers confirmation. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :If no one else is going to do it, I will just archive his articles myself. Honestly, he puts hard work into this, and while this may not be your idea of quality, it may be a way of life for him. We are not censorers. That is the clearly the worst form of dictatorship. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) You can begin archiving the articles I've managed to find and categorize as seen in Category:Aca94 but really there is nothing to archive as half the articles are literally blank except a photo. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I asked EmperorZelos if he could use his bot for archiving. I'm not exactly familiar with the use of bots but it doesn't hurt to ask. Also, I created a new template for articles in general that need improvement that are to be archived here. By the way, anyone who wants to qualify for Good, Outstanding, or Superior-quality worlds as shown here, please count up your statistics. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) So Woogers just deleted the vote so are we deleting everything or not? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *Sigh* I think we should. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Where are we on this? Also, sorry about deleting the vote. I hadn't realized I had, but if it was a rollback, then it's my phones fault, because it likes to press "rollback" when I aim for "diff", and there's no confirmation for rollback, which there should be. On another note, I aim to standardize file names, starting tomororw. All 6,010 of them. Flag of x.png, Map of x.png, etc, because we really need to get this place organized. At the same time, we need to come up with a page naming schema and a more in-depth category schema as well, including templates. Because this place is a mess, and it's hard to discover content. Any suggestions? Woogers - talk ( ) 21:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC)